Speak Now
by EllieT33
Summary: It's Casey's wedding day and guess who tries to stop it? Completely Dasey! I own nothing!
1. Speak Now

Derek

Her. It was always her. From the first moment I saw her. When we were high school, and when we went to the same college. She is the love of my life, and no matter what I will be able to escape her. Because she is my stepsister and it doesn't help that she is in love with another man. The man that in an hour, she is going to walk down the aisle and say I do. The worst part is I am the best man I have to watch her walk down the aisle and be the closest one to them as they say I do.

I go to her room to talk to her before the wedding to say one last goodbye because after I make my speech at the wedding reception I will be out of her life forever.

"Spacey, I just wanted to tell you that after my speech tonight I will be going home so I can pack. I got transferred to the Rangers and will be moving next week." What I didn't tell her is that the transfer was my idea my chance to leave.

Casey

"You're MOVING you can't tell me that right before my wedding! What am I going to do without my best friend? Do you have to go?" I pleaded hoping that Derek would stay for me. I know it isn't fair to ask him to stay but what am I supposed to do roll over and say go have fun in New York! "The paperwork is already signed. You don't need me you have Trent; you will be just fine starting a family. We will still talk we just won't see each other as often." He said with a forced smile. What he doesn't know is I do need him. Who is going to rescue me when Trent gets angry and hits me? Who is going to hold me while I cry, and who am I going to banter with? "You're wrong I do need you, you are the most important person in my life!" I started to raise my voice trying to get the point across that I can't live without him.

Derek

"Well if I am the most important person in your life than why are you marrying him? Huh? Why marry the tool that beats you instead of the man who loves you who has always loved you. If I'm so important than why is he saying I do today and not me? If you can answer that question truthfully and with good reason I won't leave I will find some way to stay with the Maple Leafs." I all but screamed at her. I look her in the eyes waiting, waiting for her to say something instead of just staring at me like I just burned her. "You have nothing big surprise! Looks like your wedding is going to be best-manless because I am leaving!" I turned and started walking to the door. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to get out to go skate get my rage out.

Casey

"Wait!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs he wasn't getting off that easy. He turned around and the look in his eyes was a mixture of fury and hurt and I almost cried just looking into them. "I don't know why I'm marrying him. Maybe it's because he fit into my plan, the surgeon who saves lives with a family that adores me. Or maybe it's cause I think that after we are married that maybe the beatings will stop. Or maybe it's cause you didn't ask me first and you never will! But I can tell you whatever reason it is, it is your fault you aren't the one sliding that ring on my finger in about 45 minutes!" I was now yelling, I didn't care how loud this needed to be said. After all of these years of going back and forth and beating around the bush he chose now the day of my wedding to bring it up. "Those are shit reasons and you know it! The only reason I never asked you is because I already knew the answer. No. You weren't going to marry your stepbrother, because what would people think 'the hockey star and his stepsister' you wouldn't have been able to handle it. Also to say yes to a marriage proposal you have to love the person back! Or did you forget that part when you said yes to that douche bag of a future husband Trent?" he was livid you could see the rage in is brown eyes. I looked into his eyes and finally my tears came not stopping ruining my make-up entirely. "Is that really what you think? You think that I am so vapid that I would make the decision of marrying you based on what the press and the public thought? I don't give a damn about them! The only people that I care about opinion-wise is our family, and the day I told them I was marrying Trent they told me that they always thought that we would get our acts together and do something about our feelings. I said yes to Trent because he loves me and he asked."

Derek

I was getting really mad now looking at her watching her tears stream down her face and I don't do tears. "You said yes because he loved you and he asked! So if I asked you would say yes because I can tell you one thing I know you better, I love you more, I've loved you longer, and I will love you forever, no matter if you marry him, or marry me, or never marry! I will always be here I always have! How you never saw that, I will never know." I said softly trying to convince her that she shouldn't marry Trent. "Is that a proposal? Because if it is, It was perfect, and I would have said yes in a heartbeat and not have to think for five minutes like it took me to answer him. But it's a little too late don't you think?" she said the tears stopping. Of course she would say yes after the ten years of being in love with her and her not reciprocating she would have said yes to his proposal. "It's never to late! Call it off and come with me to New York. Marry me instead, let me love you." I was grasping at straws hoping that she would agree. "If you don't want to marry me that's fine I can live with that just don't marry him the man who will beat you make you miserable. Don't marry the man you don't love, don't walk down that aisle!" I said almost begging the only thing that meant more to me than her, was her happiness.

Next Chapter

Casey

Did I just hear him right he wants me to marry him or at least not marry Trent. "What do you want me to do pull a Julia Roberts and runaway? You really want to marry me don't you?" I asked wondering if this skirt chasing cad would actually settle down with his stepsister no less. "Yes right now if I could!" his eyes filled with love. "Well I guess that settles it! We are going to get married. I'm just glad you didn't wait until he said speak now." I said with finality. Oh and yeah we lived happily ever after like I always hoped we would!

The end

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<br>And they said, "speak now"

Taylor Swift - "Speak Now"


	2. Fearless

AN: I have no officially gotten the hang of entering stuff! This story was originally going to be a one shot but then xxChiquis baby18xx mentioned that I should make it longer so I did! Here is Chapter 2 Fearless.

Ps. I own nothing except for Trent and Kimmi.

Casey

Did I just hear him right he wants me to marry him or at least not marry Trent? "What do you want me to do pull a Julia Roberts and runaway? You really want to marry me don't you?" I asked wondering if this skirt chasing cad would actually settle down, with his stepsister no less. "Yes right now if I could!" his eyes filled with love. "Well I guess that settles it! We are going to get married. I'm just glad you didn't wait until he said speak now." I said with finality. I'm pretty sure with that last statement I made is life rather than his day. "So… What's your plan on how to get us out of here? Because I am not climbing down the balcony in this dress!" I said trying to imitate that smirk he does so well.

Derek

She said yes… OMG she said yes! Wow even in my head I sound like a little girl. "I have an idea. Since your dress isn't to puffy we can put you in a choir robe and you can walk out." He explained. "That is perfect you should go now get a choir robe now a large one just in case be here in five minutes and then we can get out of here before they come looking for me." She said with a grin on her face. "Ok." I said and headed to the choir room to get a robe.

Casey

God I am so glad that I got the sheath Vera Wang wedding dress instead of the taffeta princess Vera Wang ball gown otherwise the choir robe idea wouldn't work. After a couple minutes I started to wonder where he was and if he got caught. I was just about to stick my head out of the door when there was a knock. I opened it thinking that it would be Derek but instead it was Lizzie. "Casey, before you marry this man I think you should know that he is cheating on you with Kimmi." Lizzie said hoping that maybe she would stop the wedding. "I know which is why I am running away with Derek. Wanna help me escape?" I asked with a big smile on my face because now there was another reason for me to leave. "Awesome! Sure what can I do?" she asked with great enthusiasm. "Derek is getting a disguise but we need a distraction. Do you think you can do that?" I asked hopeful. "I've got an idea don't worry they will be too busy looking at me that they won't notice that you are running out! Text me when you are on the road! Good Luck!" and with that Lizzie left the room almost running into Derek on her way out.

Derek

"Was that Lizzie?" I asked hoping that Casey could keep a secret from her sister. "Yes that was and she is going to help us. She came to me trying to convince me not to marry Trent," she explained. "Wow good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks that this wedding was a mistake." I said relieved that we had someone else behind us. "It's raining outside so we are gonna have to run as soon as we get out. I got the choir robe we need to get going soon before people go looking for you. How is she going to distract them?" I said quickly "Not sure, but she told me she would take care of it so let's go!" She said hastily. She didn't have to tell me twice I picked up the robe slid her arms into it watched her zip the robe up and then opened the door.

Casey

I opened the door and looked into the empty hallway. I pulled Derek into the hallway with me. We snuck quietly towards the exit almost out when Derek grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. "Are you sure about this because after you walk out that door into the pouring rain there is no turning back. Are you sure you want to give up your dream life and run off with your step-brother?" Derek asks with a pained face as if her answer decided his fate. "Let's get one thing straight, you aren't and never have been my step-brother, on paper yes in reality no. And this may have been my plan when I was 14 but the day I met you my dream changed, maybe not my plan but my dream changed forever." I told him with an intensity that I didn't know I had. Derek looked at me, and his face looked like all his dreams just came true. Then before I know what happened he kissed me the kind of kiss that makes your knees weak, the kind of kiss that is life changing and if I wasn't sure before I was sure now. "Lets go before they come looking for me!" I said and then we were off. We reached the exit and ran out into the rain and to his car and he stepped on it.

Lizzie

"Alright guys, we are going to have a short delay they bride is having some wardrobe malfunctions. I think that we should take some time to recognize why we are here, these two people who are about to be married, Casey and Trent. They met in their first class of medicine school at Queen's. You could say that it was fate when my sister and her one true love met that first day. They have been together ever since and after today forever still. They completely understand each other and although they may fight sometimes they always make up and somehow it makes them stronger. They have been through so much together through school and after. Watching them makes me realize who I want to be and who I want to be with."

Derek

We pulled up to the airport, which was conveniently near the church and only 15 minutes away. We got out of the car and I took her hand. "Will you dance with me?" I asked smiling. "But there is no music!" she laughed and then nodded. I took her into my arms held her close and we danced in the rain me in my tux and her in her wedding dress. "Lets go get out of the rain we need to get our tickets!" "I need to text Lizzie and tell her that we are at the airport." Casey replied.

Lizzie

_Buzz Buzz _my phone just got a text message from Casey "We are out in the car and driving to the airport. Thank you for being the best sister ever!" "They are a true love story and I am so happy that my sister is going to marry Derek Venturi! Oh yeah did I forget to tell you that she is on her way to Las Vegas to go marry her one true love." I finished smiling at the appalled faces on the groom's side and all of the smiles on the brides. "Thank god she didn't go through with it I don't know how I could live with him as a son-in-law." Nora said rather loudly. "Mom! You can't say that in front of everyone!" I reprimanded. "Wait! Who do you want to be with?" asked Edwin hoping she meant him. "Really? You!" I yelled. And with that Edwin came up to me and kissed me in front of everyone.

Trent

I went to the dressing room hoping she was still there and that I could fix this. When I got to the room though there was a veil a note and her engagement ring. I picked up the note and read hoping this was just a nightmare. It wasn't.

_Trent, by the time you are reading this I will be on my way to the airport. I am going with Derek to Las Vegas where we will get married. I feel as if I need to give you a reason for leaving at the alter. So here they are in order,_

_The black eye I had to cover up this morning so I could get married (as well as the many other bruises on my body.)_

_I don't love you. _

_You love Kimmi (don't deny it I know you do)_

_You cheated on me _

_I love Derek always have always will._

_~Casey~_

Casey

"I can't wait to say I do. Do you want to know why?" I asked. "Why? Why do you want to marry me?" he questioned. I looked into his eyes for a moment smiled and said "You make me smile, you make all my cares go away, you make me fearless." "And I thought it was just cause you loved me." Derek said with a smirk that made me week in the knees. "Lets go get our happily ever after." I said and with that we went into the airport.

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<p>

Taylor Swift – Fearless

R&R please I will love you forever! Help me decide if I am going to write another chapter. If so there are two choices.

The Dasey wedding and then keep the story going.

Or, the epilogue.

Love Ellie


	3. Sparks Fly

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have had finals, projects and of course Christmas with my family. I will update again before my winter break is over!

I don't own Life with Derek because if I did Casey wouldn't have gone to New York and there would have been a spin off with them at Queens.

Amanda (the lady at the ticket counter)

"We should take the Delta flight at 3:00!" the woman in the wedding dress was getting frustrated. "No. We should take the American Airlines that leaves at 2:00 it's cheaper!" the man yelled. "We won't be able to catch that flight it's in 20 min we would have to go through security and get to the gate. Plus you are a professional hockey player and your worried about the extra 31 dollars!" she yelled again. "We can make it and for your information it is 62 dollars more for two tickets!" he replied. "Umm excuse me." I said trying to get their attention, "The young lady is correct you will not be able to catch the 2:00 it would be better to go with the 3:00 flight." I said watching the odd couple. The woman wearing the wedding dress smiled smugly while the man frowned looking dejected. "Fine, we will get to tickets on the three o'clock flight to Las Vegas." he sighed. He looked kinda familiar "Where have I see you before?" I asked still trying to place the mans face. "I'm Derek Venturi I play for the Maple Leafs." Derek replied. "Oh yes my husband is a fan. Well here are your tickets! Have a nice life!" I replied and watched them walk off.

Casey

As I sat on the plane I thought about how our first year at queens changed our life. It was the first day of classes and I was so excited. Derek on the other hand was just excited to meet new girls. When he said that he would take all of my classes so he could steal all of my notes I thought he was joking…he wasn't. So I walked into my class (15 minutes early) and about 10 minutes later I feel someone sitting down next to me. I turned hoping to find a girl that I could become great friends with but instead I got him. "What are you doing in my class!" I whispered in a harsh tone. We had decided that we weren't going to let anyone know that we were step sibs or that we knew each other period. "Learning about Biology." Derek said in a condescending tone. "You are breaking at least two of the rules that I made." I said reminding him of the chart of rules I made before we got here. "You know me not one for following the rules, especially if you make them!" he smirked. That was the longest hour of my life sitting there with half of the girls staring at him and the other half glaring at me. All I wanted to do was to yell out "Have him I don't want him anyway!" but I couldn't because I did follow the rules.

As soon as we stood up he put his arms around me and said rather loudly "Come on Princess we have class to go to." His tone however was sweet as if he was talking to one of his many girlfriends. "Is this some sort of a prank? Are you trying to make every girl hate me?" I asked because the glares just doubled. "Aw Princess you know you love me!" he said then added in a whisper "The girl behind us is stalking me so I thought you would be a good way to tell her I'm not interested." "Who would believe that you and I would be dating? For one we hate each other." I started. "They don't know that they don't know anything about us." He said. "Second We don't run in the same circles I am with the academics, you know the people who actually use their brains, and you are with the jocks, who don't think at all." I was getting frustrated the idea of us being together preposterous. "Yeah you're right I am way to hot for you!" he replied with that smirk that could charm any girl, well except me. "I am too hot enough to be your girlfriend, jerk!" I said with as much malice as I could muster. "Good it's settled you are going to be my girlfriend for the week!" and he walked away.

Derek

I watched Casey as she was staring out the window. How did I end up so lucky to get her? Yeah, I know, I am such a girl but Casey is always the exception. I have tried since I met her to be indifferent but I never really could. "Case we are almost there. Are you ok?" I asked worried she was changing her mind. "Oh, I was just thinking about freshman year." She smiled. I swear I see sparks fly whenever she smiles but am I gonna tell her that… No. "That was then this is now" I replied. "I know. This dress is really uncomfortable we really should have changed!" she complained. "Quit whining Princess we will get there soon and then you can change ok!" I replied with a little smirk. "You aren't getting cold feet are you?" I asked worried that the past would haunt me. "No, but id did this morning but that was with Trent so you have nothing to worry about!" she said with a smile. "So Princess where do you want to stay? Cause after we get married I'm gonna want to…"I said then was interrupted. "De-rek!" Casey yelled. "Ah music to my ears!" Life with Casey is going to be great.


	4. Enchanted

AN: I Don't own Life with Derek or any of Taylor Swift's songs. I'm sorry I took a week longer than planed but at least I updated earlier than last time. Please leave updates they make me super happy!

Lots of Love,

Ellie

Casey (First Year at Queens)

"De-rek!" I yelled as I trailed after him. "Do you even know her name?" "No. But she follows me to all of my classes and after I walk through the door she leaves." He whispered in my ear. Gah him being this close is distracting…wait, what no it's not. What was he saying again? "I'm sure you are just over reacting." I tried to reassure him as I slowly put more distance between us. "I'm going to lunch so I will see you later ok." I said with attitude. "Then so am I!" He insisted. "But you have class! You can't skip!" I yelled. "Sure I can I'm The Derek Venturi I can do what I want." He said with a cocky tone.

Derek freshman year

I can't believe I just did that, that's outrageous even for me. This plan isn't going to work well I'm not going to tell her that. "Sam we need to talk." I said into my phone. "Sure D what's up?" Sam replied. "I'm kinda dating your ex-girlfriend…" I said very carefully waiting for him to explode. "Roxi? That's fine we broke up in the 8th grade so no problem." Sam said carefree. "Not Roxi…" I started but was interrupted. "CASEY! You are dating your Casey! Finally you two always looked as if any moment you would jump each other." Sam said laughing because he just won his bet with Ralph. "What do you mean that any moment we would jump each other?/!" He all but screamed. "Yeah you mean you didn't notice that. Wow and I thought Ralph was oblivious." Sam replied. "I'm not really dating her. I'm dating her to get rid of a stalker." I explained. "Are you sure that is a good idea D? Because you are gonna fall in love with her and if that doesn't work out you will lose her forever." Sam warned. "Fall for her ha! That will never happen thanks for the talk though I'll talk to you later k?" I said thinking about how passionate Casey and I were in our fights and how we could easily see one end in a kiss or more.

Derek present

"We would like my room for the next week." I said shaking my thoughts of the college days. "Sure thing Mr. Venturi I will have everything set up there in an hour." The man at the desk said. "If you were to get married which chapel would be the best?" I asked. "There is one in the hotel it is right across the casino on the other side if you go straight you can't miss it. Also congratulations." The man said and returned to his computer. "You have a room in a hotel in Vegas?" Casey asked incredulously. "You were with Trent, I was miserable so I came to Vegas and gambled, it took my mind off of you." I explained. "You gambled did you drink and sleep with a bunch of girls too?" she asked in an accusatory tone. "Drink yes girls no. I know you are going to ask me why so here it is. There were no girls because I was already in love with one, even though she didn't love me back it still felt wrong like I would be cheating on her." I said with a sigh. "Who was she?" Casey asked. "You, it's always been you, and always will be." I said with a smile. "Really cause you could have any girl you want." She said with sadness in her voice. "But I only want you so lets get married before you change your mind!" I said trying to get her out of that funk. The thing is I was telling the truth there hadn't been any girls since Trent. I think subconsciously I thought that one day it would be too much for her to stay with him and I would be there alone ready to be by her side. "Ok let's go get married!" She said with a smile bigger than I had ever seen.

Casey

I love him so much and I always have it's just I feel like if we end that it will destroy me even more than it did last time. Although in his defense I was the one who ended it but that doesn't mean it didn't tear me apart. "You really want to get married by Elvis?" I asked wondering how I went from a wedding in a huge church with my friends and family this morning and by eight o'clock tonight I instead was going to be married by Elvis. "Yes come on it will be awesome!" Derek said with the award-winning smirk that always leaves me weak in the knees. He opened the door to the chapel and instead of a Elvis impersonator there was an actual priest and it had Christmas lights everywhere as well as flowers. "It's beautiful how did you do that?" I asked enamored. "When I went to the bathroom in the airport in Toronto I called the hotel and had them set it up. How do you like it?" He asked smirking. "I'm wonderstruck, its beautiful!" I said realizing what I loved about this man the fact that no matter what, I know he would do anything for me even die. I realized in that moment that I would do the same for him.

Enchanted

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p> 


	5. Tell Me Why

Casey Freshman Year

"No! No way am I moving into an apartment with him!" I argued. "Casey I lost my job and with the baby coming this is one of the ways that we can save money! Dennis is going to pay half of the rent and George and I are going to pay the other half." Mom replied. "But Mom we will kill each other is it really worth losing two of your children?" I exclaimed knowing that I was going to lose this battle. "You didn't kill each other at home and you won't at Queen's, George is talking to Derek about it as we speak. I need to go Marti had an accident involving glitter glue and the carpet. I love you honey we already picked an apartment out we will send you the keys as well as information about it in the mail. I love you. Bye." Mother said. "Bye Mom I will talk to Derek about it tonight. I love you." I said then hung up the phone. Not only am I dating him, now I have to live with him! The next semester is going to suck!

Derek Freshman Year

"You say what now? I'm going to be living with Casey again without getting in trouble for pranking her this is going to be great!" I said thinking it's not a bad idea she cooks cleans and I can prank her this sounds like a good idea. "DEREK MICHAEL VENTURI! You will not prank Casey! Because if you do you will have your allowance cut in half, do you understand!" Dad yelled in a voice that said just try me. "Yes Dad I have to go to class say hi to the kids and Nora. Bye!" I said and I hung up. Living with her again with no parental supervision the pranks I can pull. Now how do I make this dating thing as much of an inconvenience for her? I guess I should go and see her and talk about the new arrangements. Oh this is good the rest of the school with think we are "Living in sin" and let's face it Casey is waiting for marriage. Unless she had sex with Truman I would kill him. Why does it matter so much to me that she was a virgin, I am going crazy. Well let's get this over with.

Casey Freshman Year

I heard a knock at the door I hope they make this quick I still have to finish packing and go talk to Derek. I went to the door and opened it "Hey Babe, Miss your boyfriend?" Derek said smirking thoroughly enjoying this. "Shut up with that Jerk! Did you hear about the new arrangement? I can't believe that I have to live with you again!" I yelled when a hand covered my mouth. "We didn't live together at home remember we met two weeks ago and fell madly in love unless you want it to go around that the step sibs are going out, The hockey player and his stepsister." He explained in a rational way but I couldn't think that hurt a bit I was just a stepsister that was my identifier Derek's stepsis. "You are right I wouldn't want to be labeled a freak." I replied. "Hey I was the one who banned the hockey team from dating you! Because they all thought you were hot and there was no way that I was going to let them use you." He said almost yelling. I saw that small side of him that cares that only came out for holidays. If he keeps doing that caring thing if he keeps doing that I don't know how I will handle it but am I going to tell him that no. "YOU WHAT? Why would you do that?/! That is why James Anderson wouldn't go out with me! I can't believe you Derek I am going to kill you!" starting to yell again.

Derek Present

I looked at Casey standing next to me our hands interlaced and thought about our past present and future. I now I sound like a sap but let's face it the sap in me only comes out with my two girls my Smarti and of course my Princess. "Derek?" I heard Casey ask. "Yes?" I replied. "This is the part where you say I do." She said with a smile. "I Do." I replied realizing what that meant I was attached to her forever and not as her immature stepbrother as her husband. "You may kiss the bride." The priest said he didn't need to tell me twice. And with that I kissed the bane of my existence, the one person that knew how to push all my buttons but still make me smile, my wife, Casey Venturi. "So how does it feel to be married to your stupid stepbrother?" I asked her. "Derek, you and I both know you aren't my stepbrother! But being married to you seems pretty great. I love you." She replied. "Well I guess being married to Klutzilla is pretty great as well." I said pulling her chain. "De-rek!" Casey yelled and then punched my arm.

Casey Present

I just married Derek, I just married Derek, Oh My God! "So where to next our hotel room or dinner?" I asked feeling hungry after the long day. "I'm hungry!" Derek said. "You are always hungry! How about we go to our suite and get some room service?" I replied. "That sounds like a great idea to me!" he said. "Derek? I have a question for you." I said tentatively. "Sure what is it Case?" he replied. "When we were younger before college when everything went down why were you so mean to me? I know that you could see what you did to me, tell me why." I asked I needed to know this before we began our life together. "Because I loved you. I couldn't deal with the fact that I couldn't have you so instead of going after you I tried to push you away. Because if you hated me then I wouldn't have a chance even if our parent's weren't married." He explained. "So let me get this straight you messed with me because you loved me?" I asked for clarity. "Yes." He replied simply. "I can live with that, now let's go I'm starving." And with that we started walking to the elevator.

Tell Me Why

And I know that you see

What you're doing to me

Tell me why


End file.
